All In The First Match
Story Jon, Ryan, Kyle and Anthony enter the stadium. Ryan: Like we said yesterday Jon, let’s battle our hardest, and our best. Both trainers shake on it. Ryan: Wonder who we’re gonna battle? I hope we can get challenging trainers. The order of the trainers appears on screens hanging from the ceiling, with pictures of the trainers corresponding with their names. Ryan looks at his opponent’s picture, then smirks. Ryan: Like I said yesterday, I’m not gonna be the one who forgets about typing. He laughs. Jon: We’ll both win the first match easy. Jon has a look at the opponent board too. Jon: And it seems like I am after you as well. Ryan: Good luck. Jon: You too. Jon and Kyle walk off. Soon, Jon and Kyle bump into Maria. Jon: Maria? Kyle and Maria hug. Kyle: So, you made it. Maria: I did say I was going to see you guys at the Pokemon League. I have something to show you. Maria sends out Quilava. Kyle: A Quilava? Jon: Your Cyndaquil evolved! Maria: Yep. Jon: Nice to meet you Quilava. Quilava: Quilava Kyle: You better get prepared for your match. Jon: Yeah. I’ll see you guys later. Jon walks off and then goes to watch Ryan’s match. After a long time, Jon has finished watching Ryan’s match, he goes to the battlefield for his match. Kyle and Maria are in the stands, watching. The trainer opposite him is a female trainer, named Abbie. Referee: The battle will begin shortly. Each trainer can use three Pokemon each, and the battle is over when all three Pokemon are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed. Abbie: Let’s go, Gardevoir. Abbie sends out Gardevoir. Jon: A Gardevoir eh. Greninja, I choose you! Jon sends out Greninja. Abbie: Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball! Jon: Water Shuriken! Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball and Greninja uses Water Shuriken, and the moves cancel each other out. Jon: Ice Beam! Greninja uses Ice Beam and the move hits but not much damage has been dealt. Jon: Hmm. Abbie: Thunderbolt! Jon: Thunderbolt?! Dodge it! Greninja tries to dodge Thunderbolt, but to no avail. Abbie: Now, Energy Ball! Gardevoir quickly uses Energy Ball, hitting Greninja again. Jon: Greninja! Are you okay? Greninja stands up and nods. Jon: Good. Now, Dark Pulse! Greninja uses Dark Pulse in Gardevoir’s direction. Abbie: Shadow Ball! Gardevoir uses Shadow Ball and cancels out Dark Pulse. Abbie: Now, Moonblast! Jon: Water Shuriken! Gardevoir uses Moonblast and Greninja uses Water Shuriken. The moves seem equal, but Moonblast overpowers Water Shuriken and hits Greninja, causing a lot of damage. Jon: Greninja! Greninja stays on the ground. Referee: Greninja is unable to battle. Jon: You done great Greninja. Jon returns Greninja. The camera goes up to Kyle and Maria. Kyle: That was a quick defeat. Maria: Is Jon underestimating the Kalos League? Kyle: I think he finds it nerve racking. The camera goes back to the battlefield and Jon throws a Pokeball onto the battlefield. Heracross pops out. Jon: Let’s go for broke Heracross! Heracross: Hera! Jon: Good, now Megahorn! Heracross moves fast and hits Gardevoir with Megahorn with a lot of force. Jon: Great hit Heracross. Heracross: Cross! Abbie: We can’t underestimate them, but we have the type advantage. Now, Moonblast! Gardevoir fires Moonblast towards Heracross. Jon: Good try. Stone Edge! Heracross punches the ground and Stone Edge pops up from the ground hitting Moonblast, cancelling it out. Jon: Night Slash! Heracross quickly moves using Night Slash. Abbie: Thunderbolt! Gardevoir uses Thunderbolt, but Heracross dodges and then hits Gardevoir with Night Slash. Jon: Megahorn! Heracross hits Gardevoir with Megahorn superfast and hits Gardevoir, smashing it into the battlefield. Referee: Gardevoir is unable to battle. Abbie returns Gardevoir. The camera goes to Kyle and Maria again. Maria: Now it’s one all. Kyle: True, but Heracross has already taken some damage. Maria: You’re right. The camera goes back to the battlefield. Abbie: Claydol! Abbie sends out Claydol. Jon: Claydol! Whoa! Abbie: Psybeam! Claydol uses Psybeam and then hits Heracross, causing a lot of damage in the process. Jon: You okay Heracross? Heracross gets up gingerly. Jon: Now, Night Slash! Heracross heads towards Claydol using Night Slash. Abbie: Rock Tomb! Claydol uses Rock Tomb and traps Heracross. Jon: Heracross! Abbie: You can’t get out now! Jon: Close Combat! Abbie: What? Heracross uses Close Combat to knock Rock Tomb towards Claydol, freeing himself. Abbie: Psybeam! Claydol uses Psybeam and destroys the Rock Tomb. Jon: Stone Edge. Abbie: Ice Beam! Heracross uses Stone Edge towards Claydol but Claydol uses Ice Beam to freeze them. Abbie: Earthquake! Claydol uses Earthquake causing damage to Heracross and also, shattering the frozen Stone Edge. Abbie: Psybeam! Claydol uses Psybeam towards Heracross, which collects the frozen Stone Edge as well and hits Heracross, causing a bit explosion and a smoke cloud. The smoke cloud disperses after a minute. Referee: Heracross is unable to battle. Jon: You were great Heracross. Jon returns Heracross. Jon: It’s now us, like from day one! Jon sends out Typhlosion. Abbie: A fire type. Psybeam! Jon: Shadow Claw! Claydol uses Psybeam but Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw to block Claydol’s attack. Abbie: Whoa. Jon: Flamethrower! Abbie: Psybeam! Typhlosion uses Flamethrower and Claydol uses Psybeam, and the moves cancel each other out. Jon: Shadow Claw! Typhlosion hits Claydol with Shadow Claw in a blink of an eye. Abbie: Psybeam! Claydol uses Psybeam and Typhlosion barely dodges. Abbie: Earthquake! Claydol then uses Earthquake, which causes a lot of damage to Typhlosion. Jon: Focus Blast! Focus Blast hits Claydol, but not much damage is dealt. Jon: Shadow Claw. Abbie: Ice Beam! Typhlosion runs towards Claydol using Shadow Claw but Claydol uses Ice Beam. Ice Beam hits Typhlosion and causes an explosion, but Typhlosion is running on through and hits Claydol, knocking it out. Referee: Claydol is unable to battle. Abbie returns Claydol. Abbie: You done well Claydol. Abbie then sends out Swampert. Jon: Swampert?! Abbie: Rain Dance! Swampert uses Rain Dance and then rain pours down onto the battlefield. Jon: Why use Rain Dance? Abbie: I’ll show you. Abbie reveals her bracelet has a Mega Stone on it. Jon: A Mega Stone? Abbie touches the Mega Stone and Swampert Mega Evolves. Jon: Mega Swampert. Abbie: Take Down. In a blink, Swampert hits using Take Down, causing a lot of damage to Typhlosion. Jon: Swift Swim! Are you okay? Typhlosion gets up and nods. Jon: That’s good. Typhlosion: Typhlosion. Jon: Yeah. Let’s go, 100%. We have a promise to keep! Typhlosion gets covered in a fiery vortex which then turns into a fire shuriken on Typhlosion’s back. Two mini volcanoes appear on Typhlosion’s shoulders and a bit of blonde is in Typhlosion’s hair. Jon and Typhlosion have bonded through Bond Phenomenon and has become Jon-Typhlosion. Maria: Jon-Typhlosion! Abbie: Whoa. Jon: You can mega evolve, but can you handle this. Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses a powerful Flamethrower towards Mega Swampert. Abbie: Aqua Tail! Mega Swampert uses Aqua Tail and cancels out Flamethrower. Jon: Still strong. Abbie: Take Down! Mega Swampert moves in a flash and hits Jon-Typhlosion with Take Down, causing a lot of damage. Jon holds his right arm for a bit. Jon: Man, that hurt. The camera goes to Kyle and Maria in the stands. Kyle: Jon will need to have a strong strategy. Maria: He will win. He and Typhlosion are completely in sync now. The camera goes back to the battlefield and Mega Swampert uses Aqua Tail to stop Focus Blast. Abbie: Stone Edge! Mega Swampert uses Stone Edge towards Jon-Typhlosion. Jon: Shadow Claw! Jon-Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw and cuts down Stone Edge. Abbie: What?! Jon: We’ll keep knocking down anything you throw at us. Abbie: Aqua Tail! Mega Swampert uses Aqua Tail and heads towards Jon-Typhlosion at high speeds. Jon: Shadow Claw! This time, Jon-Typhlosion uses Shadow Claw before Aqua Tail hits and cancels out the move. Abbie: Your speed is now the same as Mega Swampert’s. How? Jon: Together, we are strong and we will keep on gaining strength. Shuriken Blaze! Jon and Jon-Typhlosion both reach for their backs with Jon-Typhlosion grabbing hold of the fire shuriken and then throws it at Mega Swampert. Abbie: Stone Edge! Mega Swampert uses Stone Edge and stops Shuriken Blaze. Abbie: Typhlosion is very strong. Mega Swampert: Pert! Abbie: Stone Edge! Mega Swampert uses Stone Edge and hits Jon-Typhlosion. Both Jon and Jon-Typhlosion fall to their knees and after a few seconds, stand back up, copying each other’s movements. Jon: This is difficult, and with the rain up too. Then, the weather changes back to sunny as Rain Dance wears off. Jon: Great timing. Flamethrower! Jon-Typhlosion uses Flamethrower. Abbie doesn’t tell Mega Swampert to dodge as she doesn’t think Flamethrower will cause a lot of damage, but Flamethrower does. Abbie: How? Swampert is a water type so fire type moves are not very effective. Jon: When Typhlosion and I are in this form, Typhlosion’s power increases a lot. Focus Blast! Jon-Typhlosion uses Focus Blast towards Mega Swampert. Abbie: Aqua Tail! Mega Swampert uses Aqua Tail and cancels out Focus Blast. Jon-Typhlosion is now close range. Jon: Shadow Claw! Jon raises his right arm and swipes it down. Jon-Typhlosion copies how Jon does it at the exact same time Jon does it, so they are in sync. Jon-Typhlosion hits Mega Swampert with Shadow Claw. Jon: Shuriken Blaze! Abbie: Stone Edge! Both Pokemon fire their moves and they hit each other, causing damage to either side. Also, a smoke cloud engulfs the battlefield. After a while, the smoke disperses and shows Jon-Typhlosion still standing, but Swampert is on the battlefield, knocked out. Referee: Swampert is unable to battle, which means Jon is the winner. Jon-Typhlosion reverts back into Typhlosion. Jon and Typhlosion smile at each other. Later on, Jon and Typhlosion are outside of the stadium. Kyle and Maria meets up with them. Kyle: That was a good battle. Jon: Thanks. Maria: You were so cool. Typhlosion blushes slightly. Before they can talk anymore, the next lot of fixtures appear on the screen. Jon: So, I’m facing him then. Kyle: And it’s early tomorrow morning. Jon: Yeah. So, dinner, bed, train, battle. Typhlosion nods and the screens freezes. Narrator: Jon began his Kalos League Conference battle against Abbie, After some difficult battling, Jon got to Abbie’s Swampert, who revealed to be able to Mega Evolve. During the battle, Jon and Typhlosion accessed their Jon-Typhlosion form again and won the battle. Now, Jon progresses in the Kalos League. Characters Jon Spencer Maria Winterman Kyle Winterman Ryan McCrimmon Abbie Pokemon Maria * Quilava Jon * Typhlosion ↔ Jon-Typhlosion * Greninja * Heracross Abbie * Gardevoir * Claydol * Swampert ↔ Mega Swampert Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Kalos Adventures